Existing check reader recognition technologies assume that the image being processed is only the image of the check with no extraneous information. These technologies typically work with specialized check scanners and rely heavily upon a mailroom preparation process where the check portion of the paper is removed form the rest of the paper document. Companies that wish to scan the entire paper document, keeping it intact are currently unable to use these recognition technologies.
A technology is needed to automatically locate the check image within the entire paper document and use the resulting check image or its coordinates with existing check reader recognition technologies. This will enable companies to keep their paper documents intact, therefore bypassing the mailroom preparation process.